


Domestic Dean

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, Date night with Dean Winchester, Domestic, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Holidays with Dean Winchester, Immature Dean, Mature Dean, Showering Dean Winchester, Sleeping Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles and short one shots about Dean being domesticated.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Cooking

Every Sunday morning, there is a table in the kitchen of the bunker laden with every kind of food imaginable. 

Sometimes it's fluffy pancakes, others warm oatmeal, occasionally salty pretzels, and almost always there is freshly buttered bread no matter what else is set out. The coffee machine beeps on the counter and the teapot is whistling a tune to greet the morning. 

If you can imagine it, it has probably been cooked or baked by Dean on some random Sunday morning.

He sings loud, proud and off-key, and you often end up grooving along or tapping out a beat to some old song when you help out.

He smiles when you bite into the food, or groan graciously around your first sip of coffee. He chuckles at Sam, being predictable, going for the bread and the green tea after a long run. 

Dinners are the opposite. They are almost treated with a reverence. You are not allowed in the kitchen most days during the cooking of dinner. 

If there is steak to be grilled, then there is a sign on the door of the kitchen, that reads  _ occupied _ . After a rub has been put on then ribs, the brown sugar cinnamon smell wafts through the bunker, along with cooking pork, again the occupied sign comes out. 

Once dinner is ready though, then there's a different story. The food is set up like a buffet or an assembly line. You pick up your plate, you get your bread, then meat, then your vegetables, you pick a drink from the cooler and sit down.

Dean waits nervously for you and Sam to take that first bite, and watches your reactions. Most days the food is something new. One day it was grilled fish, another fajitas. The food is almost always healthy, because Sam wouldn't eat it if it weren't. 

When Dean discovered the Bunker’s kitchen, he near about screamed with excitement. He was more excited about his own room, but the kitchen was a close second. The first burger shocked Sam, but Dean had kept that particular talent hidden for years. 

He would bake when he was stressed or afraid. He grills when he's celebrating. Most of all he cooks to reassure himself that he can still be good at something, that he can still do good in his daily routine.

  
  



	2. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's Dean, and he likes his comforts.

He won't sleep in a bed without a memory foam mattress cover. _“_ I sleep better, _”_ he claims when you raise your eyebrows at him. And he has to have either one fluffy pillow or two flatter ones to “properly” elevate his neck. 

“I'm high maintenance and I know it.” He pulls out the blanket from the trunk of the impala, “but you have to admit, it is pretty nice, to sleep in a comfy bed.” __

Dean snores. He likes to tell you he doesn't, but he does. Sometimes, it's so loud you can't sleep. 

You don't mind though because if he knows you are tired from the night before, because he kept you up, he will bed down in the middle of the day and take a nap with you. 

And a nap isn't just twenty minutes of sleep. No, he goes all out. He drags the extra blankets and pillows into the bed to make a nest. 

He cuddles you into his chest and snuffles into your hair, before promptly drifting off. Once he relaxes, you soon follow. You wake up to him staring down at you lovingly, studying your features with affection. 

During nap time, he has his everyday clothes on, but at night, he usually wears boxers, and a tee. The nights he goes bare chested are your favorite because you can soak up the warmth of his skin. 

Most nights, you start out on opposite ends of the bed because you both sweat after taking hot showers. As the night wears on, you inch to the middle until one of you wakes up and pulls the other one in to conserve heat in the drafty bunker. When you wake up in the morning, you are in a comfortable ball of tangled limbs. 

He always rolls out of bed, sets the coffee maker, then slips back into to cuddle some more. He also has to make sure you stay warm, just because he is not above caring about you to his heart’s content.

Sam will tease and poke fun, but Dean will keep doing it because that's what he does for people he loves. He keeps putting them above himself, to try and fix a wrong that was never committed in your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment with what other 'Domestic Deans' you think will pop up or if you like this!


	3. Showering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's sleeping habits and all his quirks...

The water runs so hot that the steam billows out the door and the hall. There is either loud music playing from a waterproof speaker or Dean is singing off-key loudly. 

There is a preheated robe and towel folded on the counter, both freshly washed. The clothes he will put on after are folded on the foot of his bed, just down the hall. 

Dean won't shower unless there is hot water or good water pressure. The bathroom that is buried in the very back hall of the bunker, is his favorite. The water pressure is as he says “Marvelous” in there. He’s since then claimed it as his, and Sam stays away after an unfortunate accident with hair dye. 

Hot showers are great but burning hot baths are his favorite thing after a long hunt, though, as much as he doesn't want to admit it. There is a basket of bath soaps, salts, and oils under the sink in  _ his _ bathroom. The majority of the stuff in there was not bought by you or for you. 

When he has time to spend with you, he’ll light the vanilla candles, chill a bottle of wine, and draw a hot bath in the hidden jacuzzi for you. It’s almost always a surprise for you, especially after he cooks a big meal, or you go out on a date. He covers your eyes and leads you to a now familiar sight. 

Although he will sit in the jacuzzi with you, very rarely will he actually shower with you. He doesn’t push you out, but he would rather not share his shower time with anyone. “Too many years of being forced into close quarters for too long and with no privacy,” he says.

Everyone who lives in the bunker has their own bedroom and bathroom. There are certainly enough for it, and there are always a few extra for sudden guests. Everyone has the privacy they want and need. Dean is just full of surprises for you to discover to this day, no matter how long you’ve been together.

Like when he does let you shower with him, you find out he has the hair routine of a Pantene model. Shampoo, comb into a sudsy mohawk, leave for five minutes, rinse with comb, hot oil and rinse then finally leave in conditioner. 

The max time he takes in the shower is forty-five minutes, the minimum is seven. No matter how long or short it is he makes the most of it.

Showers and baths are a time of peace and are filled with long since ingrained rituals for Dean.


	4. Date Night

The gleaming black paint of the Impala reflects the moon shining through the trees onto you and Dean. 

The glow of the headlights throws the shadow forms of you and him dancing and spinning. 

A quiet giggle breaks the almost reverent silence of the forest. A deep chuckle follows soon. 

Some nights, you drive and drive until there are no more roads, and then you sit in comfortable silence, limbs entangled. 

Other nights you cram into a booth at your favorite diner in town, not far from the bunker. The waitresses know you by first name there, and they treat you like family. 

The best nights by far are when Dean decides to do something out of the norm. 

Some days, it's driving to nowhere and dancing in the headlights or in the rain. 

Occasionally, he buys you a nice dress and takes you out to a place where prices aren't on the menu, just to spoil you. 

You are up to date on all of the current movies, and you have seen all seven seasons of  _ Justified _ more times than you can count, thanks to movie nights. 

He loves to cook for you, and watches proudly when you dig into the meal with gusto. Your favorite so far is the honey mustard and brown sugar plank salmon. His is his legendary burger. 

The stars are gorgeous from the roof of the bunker. A warm fluffy blanket and the company of your man, always makes it perfect. 

The greatest date you have been on, though, has to be the one when after you had fallen into a food coma. He carried you to bed and left you to sleep it off. 

In the morning, you woke up snuggled in his embrace and he brought you breakfast in bed. Dean reassured you that it was no trouble to have you stay and you realized that you were tumbling headfirst into being in love with him. 

No matter what you did with Dean on date night, he always made you feel more loved and more treasured than anyone else has.


	5. Laundry

Everyday is laundry day in the bunker. Between the hunting and the normal clothes the boys wear, a break is hard to catch. 

They always come home from hunts covered in various fluids and semi-solids. Witches, werewolves and vamps count on blood whether it be from a ritual or the hearts and throats they ripped out. Demons, shapeshifters and body snatchers always have ectoplasm and goo of the unknown kind. 

Dean likes to pretend he's macho and the blood doesn't bother him, but when he gets home he is the first into the shower and clean clothes. 

Then when you have to go through the laundry to decide what to wash with what, his clothes are already separated into load sized piles. The mere fact that Dean sorts his laundry so you don't have to endears you. 

Dean has a bad habit of wearing his flannels until they fall apart. When you buy them, you buy three or four of the same one, so when he complains about how ‘worn out’ clothes are, you can replace them. Usually this happens in the laundry room, when you take the old one and swap it for the new. 

Dean stays as far away from the laundry room as he can. He did so much of it as a kid that is feels like torture now. Before you, they had to go to the laundromat, and both Sam and Dean hated that. 

Dean hates those detergents that smell girly, but loves fabric softeners. You can recall the day when he decided your detergent wasn't up to par, and dragged you to the store to find a ‘masculine’ one. You were there for a while, as he sniffed and discarded, before finding the softeners. Then he was pretty quick to settle on ‘that fresh cotton’ smell. 

The worst thing isn't that he lets it build up, or even his rank socks. No, none of those things compare in the slightest to the amount of mending you have to do. He's invested in a sewing machine, because the quantity of stab or slice wounds has gone up. You have to sew the fabric back together, then pretreat, and finally wash whatever it is, just to get the stains out. 

Dean may not do laundry, but he knows the time that goes into making sure he has clean clothes to wear is nothing to laugh at. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a posting spree, so if you like what you are reading comment and kudos and I'll try to get the next part up soon.


	6. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Dean Celebrate the holidays

The first time you met Dean it was in passing, around Christmas time. He appeared terribly uninterested in getting into the holiday spirit, much to yours and Sam’s displeasure. Christmas Eve all three of you went out for a steak dinner and he showed the first cracks in his facade. 

Fast forward a few years, and you are dating him. A couple of months ago you moved into the bunker, and became a permanent resident.

Thanksgiving has rolled around and Dean could not be more excited for a day filled with just eating. He made a face of child-like glee when you mentioned the quantity of pies you would be baking in the coming days and again when you listed off all the people that had been invited to join the feast. 

Thanksgiving dinner has come and gone, and Dean is reclining on the couch, clearly stuffed by the massive amount of food he ingested. He says that Thanksgiving is the best a few days later after he digs in to the pecan pies that you hid.

Later, Christmas rolls around along with your anniversary. Dean hides in his room when you drag out the garlands, wreaths and the like. A few days later you sneak into the living room to find him humming Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, and unwrapping ornaments to hand to Sam, who strings them up on the tree. 

Christmas morning comes and Dean has fully embraced the holiday. Going all out for gifts, and even cooking a ham for dinner, he shares in the festivities. Sam looks shocked when Dean whips out his guitar and strums a few chords to Silent Night, before an impromptu duet sparks between the two of you. 

Although Dean has loosened up around most of the holiday seasons, Valentine’s has always been his favorite. He loves to spoil you, and treat you like a queen. He has only said the L-word a handful of times but everyday he proves to you just how much he cherishes, and treasures you. This past Valentine’s had been spectacularly memorable, with Dean getting down on one knee and proposing, much to your delight. 

Dean may not be the biggest fan of holidays but when he gets into the spirit more often than not he enjoys it just as much as the next person. His favorite part of holidays had got to be when he sees how much joy it brings you to celebrate. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out and join the discord!! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/mbkj78Jxbe


End file.
